


Her Jealousy

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen, and was like 'aw yeah', but enjoys when she can make other people jealous too, celebrian gets jealous, galadriel probably saw them in the garden, i feel like celebrian would have been the one to coin 'warm as a summers day' about elrond, pointy eared life ruiners, while celeborn was like 'no'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían is jealous of the ladies who seek Elrond's affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



He was handsome and kind. Warm as a summers day, in fact. His smile was always genuine and he paid attention to even the most trivial of topics. He was an intelligent and skilled leader. When founding Imladris, he had made sure not to destroy the natural beauty of the valley. And not only that, he was brave and strong. He had endured more than most alive could claim themselves. And he was a Healer. For all he ever did and lived through, he had chosen to heal others.  
  
Every time she saw him, she felt her heart flutter in her chest and felt warm. To be around him was to feel comfortable. And safe. But he rarely looked at her. Why would he have though? She was merely the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. They had done much over the years, knew Elrond better than she. Why would he notice her?  
  
She noticed him though, felt drawn to him. He was nothing like she expected. She never expected his kindness, the softness in his eyes or how they shined when he really smiled. And his smile, that was what first charmed her. She could remember his eyes lighting up before he smiled and he had given her  a half bow when they’d been introduced.  
  
Other ladies in Imladris, many ladies it seemed to her, were quite taken with the lord. She would see them when they were with Elrond. Sometimes when they laughed, they would lightly smack him or touch his arm. Each touch made her heart hurt and she would look away, face and ears burning. A part of her, a small part, hated them for it. For being so close and comfortable around him when she felt so… unnoticeable.  At least to the person that mattered most.  
  
At meals or in the evening in the Hall of Fire, she would see them sit and talk with him, pour him wine which he would often politely refuse or sit close to him by one of the fires. She wished that if could be her. She wished that he would sometimes ask them to go or give him more space. They were never so presumptuous to get that close though but it was close enough that it hurt to see.  
  
Her parents weren’t oblivious to this. Celeborn wasn’t approving, not entirely, but he said nothing to his daughter when he saw her. Galadriel knew and she was there for her daughter in what subtle ways she could be.  
  
And she said nothing to anyone. She didn’t want her parents to know of her silly infatuation or for the lord to know and inevitably break her heart. After all, she was still so young to them all. Much younger than the lord and the ladies who sought his affection, ladies who surely knew him better than she. And she would sleep, sometimes curled up and her heart aching for what she felt she would never have and dream of a love she felt would never be returned.  
  
There were times though that none of that mattered. When she’d been sitting in one of the gardens, reading a few poems that Erestor had recommended, and he’d joined her. She had been so worried she was intruding that she’d quickly apologized while getting to her feet and tried to leave only to trip. He had caught her though and helped steady her. And then he had plucked a purple flower and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
She was sure her face had turned red. Especially when he assured her that she was always welcome there. His hands were soft, she had noticed, and she had loved the feeling of having him hold her. And she held the memory of that close to her.  
  
After, as she walked through Imladris, she took more than a little pleasure in answering questions of other ladies about the flower in her hair. In seeing a flash of their own jealousy in their eyes before they walked away.  
  
Perhaps she couldn’t win Elrond’s affections but in those moments, when others burned with jealous towards her, she felt as though she could.  
  



End file.
